Benutzer Diskussion:Staubflug
Hallo Staubflug, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial oder Hilfe ansehen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 22:48, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bildchen für Fusselchen thumb|für fusselchenWINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 19:01, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Der Anime^^ Hab eben gefunden wie der Anime heißt, er nennt sich Fate/Stay Night. Hier steht ein bisschen was darüber: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fate/stay_night#Anime Hab das 5 Minuten nachdem du aus dem Chat warst, gefunden :D mfG Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 21:33, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Das Bild :D Also ich hab ja heute ein Bild gemacht, ich dachte mir ich schenk es dir einfach mal, weil dir meine Bilder bisher ganz gut gefallen haben^^ thumb|left|298px|Für Powdy <3 (; Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 12:34, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) hier So hier thumb|Für Staubflug Neu leider nicht so schön aber ist das nach deinen Wünschen? S Grün.jpg ... Uiii danke für das bildi xD ich finds toll :D KEEP CALM AN LOVE STUG :D 11:24, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Noch ein Bild^^ Da ich von dir schon 2 Bilder bekommen hab, und du erst eines von mir, muss ich mich noch revanchieren. Hier das zweite Bild, ich hoffe es gefällt dir (: thumb|left|400px|Mew^^ Für Powdy <3 mfG Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 15:07, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Keep Calm - Jetzt auch für dich! So,da du bei so vielen Keep Calm Bilder gepostet hast (auch bei mir ^-^),wird es Zeit,mal zurück zu posten. Keep-Calm-Youre-Awesome_4218634.jpg|Hmm...ich sollte wirklich mal chillen...wegen Awesomeness! keep_calm_by_apixelateddream-d34konr.jpg|Pff....sich interessieren? Nee! keep_calm_and_zill_zombies_by_creator_reloader-d3gxkoa.jpg|Zombies töten! keep_calm_and_aaaahh_spider___by_kkbatoretto-d5204bt.jpg|Chillen...und Chillen...und WaAaAaA! (Ich habe keine Angst vor Spinnen) KeepBlahforPrint.jpg|Blah,Blah,Blah.... D: keep_calm_and_fu_k_off__by_hashem37927-d424ijd.jpg|(Bitte nicht zu ernst nehmen) Nichts da! D:.jpeg|NEIN! keep_calm_and____by_merlinlemon-d4wap2u.png|'ICH BIN SCHON RUHIG!!' P.S: Hier kann man auch mal vorbeischauen. ;) DieChaos (Diskussion) 15:37, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Re:Bildchen Danke für das epische Bild. Grünfell (Diskussion) 19:56, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Bild Danke für das coole Bild. Ich kenn es von Google Bilder. :) Grünfell (Diskussion) 14:06, 7. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Bild für Staubi Hi Staubi, zur Antwort:thumb|Für Staubi ^^ Hoffentlich gefällt es dir. ^^ Und nochmal, danke für dein Bild! LG ZillaFan89 ZillaFan89 (Diskussion) 18:46, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Für die liebe Stug :3 Hab ma gedacht wäre ok zu wissen, wie sowas aussieht :D thumb|left|354px Und ja ich kanns jetzt... glaub ich :3 MfG Sternenhagel :P (Diskussion) 14:16, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hab da noch was für dich.... ^^ thumb|Für Staubi ^^ Keep calm and Beedoo beedoo beedoo Beedoo Beedoo Beedoo :D ZillaFan89 (Diskussion) 11:29, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Bildchen^^ thumb|For you^^WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 17:13, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Fraaagee Hay Stug :D Wann kommst du mal wieder in den Chat? Iwie verpass ich dich immer xD Naja ich wollt dich was fragen,du hast ja ein Handy und auch Whats app,darf ich vllt deine Nummer? C: Ganz lieben Gruß deine 20:06, 24. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Pff Pff...das merk ich mir jz! D: Smabe hat deine Nummer und ich nicht *empört* Ne scherz XD Darf i sie auch? :33 lg 17:25, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC) yoy danke :DD Wie meinst du coole Tilde? XD 18:54, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Achsoo die Signatur bzw Siggi meinst du :) Die kannst du dir, wenn du 200 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln hast, bei einem User der welche macht sozusagen bestellen :D Also dieser User erstellt dir dann so etwas :) Meist steht auf den Profilen der User, ob sie welche machen :) 19:12, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Ree Yoy endlich bissu wieder da :D Wo warst du denn im Urlaub wenn ich fragen darf? :) Und wie wars? :) lg 17:34, 9. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Re:Mentor Hey :) Um Mentor zu sein, muss man sich in Wikia und besonders in diesem Wiki sehr gut auskennen,oft da sein und natürlich immer freundlich sein, ich denke, dass du das schaffen könntest :) 16:41, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Re: Green.. Ich werde (es steht aber noch offen) den Chat verlassen wegen Privaten gründen, die ich dir nur im Chat sagen kann. Wenn sich was ändert dann bleib ich da, aber wenn nicht dann nicht. Sry, aber es muss sein. Ich habe es schon einmal gemacht. DD: Nur wegen mir hast du keine Lust mehr in den Chat zu gehen? Es gibt doch noch viele anderen die du im Chat hast. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Grünfell (Diskussion) 19:41, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Bild <3 :) rightHier ist das Bild für dich C: <3 Die Katze hat als Augenfarbe deine <3 - Farbe >:3 <3 Ich hoffe das Bild gefällt dir <3 Deine: 15:59, 7. Apr. 2014 (UTC) hab mich entschieden! hi Staub, ich hab mich entschieden: ich werde meine Junge auf mein Profil schreiben!XD Übrigens, ich hab auch Junge mit den Namen Abend, Holunder und Wacholder: Abendröte, Holundertau und Wacholderbeere^^ Abendröte, w.: feuerrotes Fell, bernsteinf. Augen Holundertau, w.: hellbr. Fell, weiß gesprenkelt, hellgrün/blaue Augen Wacholderbeere, w.: weißes Fell, schwarz gescheckt, dunkelbl. Augen könnte ne Weile dauern bis ich die alle aufgeschrieben hab...XD LG --Schneebrise (Diskussion) 14:40, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Kreise/G-Mail Hi, Nein, ich wollte nicht, dass du's entfernst. Ich fand's super. :D Hab dich auch meinen hinzugefügt. ^-^ Ich hab nur gefragt, um sicherzugehen, dass Google mir da nix Falsches anzeigt. :) Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich wieder hinzufügst. Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut. :D LG Zilli ♥♥♥♥ ZillaFan89 (Diskussion) 10:34, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Datei Entfernt Harte Landung^^ Bitte^^ "This is what we call a hard landing" ZillaFan89 (Diskussion) 12:03, 29. Mai 2014 (UTC) thumb|Hier^^ Bildilien^-^ Hi! :D Hier das Bild^^ Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. ZillaFan89 (Diskussion) 09:35, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) HaPpY b-DaY, mEiNe MaUsI <3 Heyy Staubileinipups <3 Alles, alles, alles, alles, alles gute zum B-day! Leider hab ich es erst heute auf Skype gesehen, deshalb tut es mir total leid, dass ich kein Geschenk oder sonst irgendetwas für dich habe :( Aber trotzdem, hab einen tollen Tag und genieß' deinen 17. (?) Geburtstag. Ich hoffe da liege ich richtig. Ich wünsche dir noch ein gesundes weiteres Leben mit viel Spaß und Action und natürlich, dass du heute ganz viele tolle Geschenke bekommst. Deine Wirbelmaus <3 S''t'o''''r'm'y''''There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 12:09, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Chat Ich hab dich lange nicht im Chat gesehen. Kannst du nicht mehr in den Chat? Wir vermissen dich alle. D: Möge dich Macht mit dir sein! Grünfell (Diskussion) 18:11, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Miss you ;( <3 Hey, Staubileini <3 Ich vermisse dich irgendwie und du warst schon sehr lange nicht mehr da ;( Ich war jetzt eine Zeit lang auch seltener da, aber mir ist grade klar geworden, wie viele tolle User gehen ;( Also, falls du irgendwann mal wieder kommst und das liest... Und ich vielleicht auch noch hier aktiv bin... Melde dich doch mal bei mir <3 Ganz liebe Grüße, Wirbeli ''S't'o''''r'm'y'There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 16:26, 17. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Re Danke, für dein zurück schreiben. Hoffentlich kannst du wiedermal kommen, ich habe dich vermisst. Mir gehts gut und dir? Es hat sich der Zeit wo du weg warst viel verändert, also wundere dich bitte nicht. xD Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Grünfell (Diskussion) 23:23, 21. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Fröhliche Weihnachten! Fröhliche Weihnachten, ein schönes Fest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! :) Ich hoffe, du kommst wieder mal in den Chat. Ich vermisse dich. :c Ich würde mich aufjedenfall auf ein Wiedersehen freuen. :D LG 09:16, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC)